Just Another Case
by LastFebruary
Summary: It was just a normal case; it was in a familiar place, with familiar people and a familiar strategy. I don't know if anyone could have predicted that it would have gone so horribly wrong.


It was just a normal case; it was in a familiar place, with familiar people and a familiar strategy. I don't know if anyone could have predicted that it would have gone so horribly wrong.

It was in the abandoned building not three blocks away from the station, it had closed down several decades ago when a fire had raged through the hallways. I don't even remember what it was used for previously. But I guess it didn't matter all that much. It was supposed to be torn down a week or two ago, but the construction workers had found evidence of a person or multiple people living inside… which was illegal. Not only that, but the suspected violators could possibly be murder suspects in a case gone cold a few months back. So, Mystery Room was called to investigate.

We're always prepared for this sort of thing. Hilda, Lucy, and I suited up, along with fifteen to twenty S.W.A.T. officers; we were dressed in black uniforms and bullet-proof vests with pistols, fully loaded, clinging to our belts. I remember I was in my good mood that day. I was eager to close that case, to put it all away. Lucy was too. Lucy was always eager, always happy. Lucy… Lucy just _was_.

The plan was for Lucy and me to enter on the north side of the building and secure the three entrances on that side. Hilda was waiting outside the window on the south end, waiting for our cue. But last minute, Hilda and Lucy decided to switch. I think maybe Lucy had lost a bet or a game, maybe she even wanted to exchange the roles. I don't remember. I don't really care; to be truthful. This trip was supposed to be easy; it was supposed to close a long awaited case. And damn, we missed it by a long shot.

"I swear, I'll be careful," she promised. I don't know what it is about my placid side that worries so much. Of course, this side cares, but in a trusting, passionate way, I always worry about her, but I know she can handle whatever the world throws at her. At least, I thought she could, "This'll be easy, Prof," she had winked at me with a half smile, "We'll be done with this before dinner, speaking of which—" Hilda had then told her to zip it and we exited the S.W.A.T. car, progressing towards the building.

I remember her giving me a reassuring smile. Lucy always did, whether she noticed it or not, I think it was just a piece of her, she always calmed my nerves. Always, even if she was the reason that made my nerves bounce around in the first place. Hilda and I progressed towards the northern entrance, both of our breaths were silent, cautious, and yet, frightened. Nonetheless, I gave her a nod, kicking down the door and slipping inside the mustiness of this crumbling building. Hilda appeared behind me, our backs facing each other as we scanned the room with our eyes.

There was definitely evidence of someone sleeping, eating, and disgustingly, shitting, in this room. My nose flared at the smell. I immediately wanted to leave. But I had a job to do. I ran deeper into the building, peering past corners and down holes leading into the basement room just below us. I secured the entrance on the left and the windows adjacent to it. Hilda whispered something barely hearable into the communication device attached to my hip bone. "All clear." For whatever reason, this unnerved me. If someone, someone particularly dangerous was living here, why were they gone all of a sudden? The entire situation started to confuse me, almost to the point where I had to sit down and clutch my temple in fear of a migraine coming on.

"Hilda," I had grabbed the device with a shaking hand, "Hilda, you there?"

"What, yes," she paused for a moment, "Is something bothering you?"

"This doesn't make any sense," I swallowed, "We need to get out of here, now."

"Come on Al," Hilda sounded as if she was chuckling, "Everything is—" There was a collapsing sound, roaring from the back of the building, near the basement entrance, near Lucy, "What was that." Panic shivered up my bones as placid erupted from my brain. His always-constant-worrying senses clicked on as I sprinted towards the rear of the structure. I remember by breath, particularly: the raspiness of it, the fear circulating through it.

"Lucy!" I screamed as dust clouds formed around my trembling body, "Lucy!" I grabbed my communication device, almost crushing it with my nimble fingers as I held down one of the buttons, "Lucy? Have you entered the building yet? Lucy?" My heart was racing.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing her much anymore." A male voice echoed around me, I couldn't tell where because the dust was too thick from whatever had exploded or crashed just moments before. My hand immediately slid over the smooth metal of my pistol.

"Listen," I said easily, "Listen carefully to my words."

"Well what else would I listen to dumbass?"

"If you lay a finger on that girl," I ignored his comment, which infuriated me, "I promise, you will never see the light of day again."

"Ah," he laughed, "You see, it's already too late for that." The dust had barely cleared before I felt two rough hands on my back, pushing me forward. I expected a floor to break my fall, but I was unpleasantly surprised with a gaping hole, the size of a small automobile in the ground, leading to the cement floor of the basement. Looking up at the hole in the floor—ceiling, I could see an older man with sunglasses as he was grinning mindlessly as he gripped Lucy's fragile body in his arms, almost suffocating her.

It didn't matter whoever this man was, or whoever he wanted to be… he had a gun to Lucy's head and I was going to kill him.


End file.
